Never
by casspia neko
Summary: Bella's just moved t New York city and is hired at an enormouse company. Unfornuately, she and her new boss have some 'issues' to work through. Alternate Universe. Better Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

This story will alternate between Bella's POV and James's. It takes place in an alternate universe, where everyone's human and James, owning a multi- billion dollar company falls for one of his workers; 22-year-old Bella Black. Uh, she's married though! (Can you guess who to?) Well, in a drunken moment of jealousy, rage, angst, and despair, James brutally murders Jacob, just as Bella's walking in the door. What's a rich, lusting, love-sick pychopath to do?

* * *

"Mr. Hellchase," my butler, Laurant, told me sounding annoyed, "you're going to be late for the interviews."

"Refresh my memory, _sir,_" I sneered, taking my time to button up my expensive black suite, "is that something I should even remotely care about?" I brushed my blond hair back into it's usual ponytail, and adjusted my coal colored tie.

"Sir, you need a translater and the interviews are in an hour. Your corparation needs too be able to speak in different languages. There are thirty five people who want this job and you decided to only pick three. It's going to take a while." Laurant nagged me as I walked into the spacious foyer, the marble around me glossy in the sunlight.

"I have plenty of people to do those damn interviews for me." I told him, referring to my council of directers that I'd hired- Irina Jecan, an intellegent scientist who'd been promoted quickly, Aro Theforn, a brilliant contructer, Felix Regan, a suporviser of the safety department (not that I cared much about the safety of my employees) and Zafrina Gyrusi, a young brazillion chemicist who'd moved to New York just two years ago and was already making hundred thousand a year.

"Do you remember what happened three months ago wnen you let them hire assitence for you?" he asked, a smirk on his dark features.

I shivered.

I had needed two more assitents.

They had hired the two most annoying, flirty, air- headed, people in the entire world- Jessica and Lauren Stanley, the sisters from Hell. They could not take a hint. I was no gentleman. When Lauran winked at me, I didn't sugar-coat anything and told her how disgusting it was, when Jessica stroked my arm as I passed I threatened to fire her.

I knew how attractive I was- Purely golded hair that was glimmering and thick, white skin the was smooth and flawless, black eyes circled with dark eyelashes. I was 6 feet and 7 inches tall and two hundred- twenty- nine pounds of pure muscle.

But that didn't mean that I was some kind of man-whore. Not one woman I'd ever set eyes on had interested me at all, which is why I was a virgin at the age of twenty seven, and a stupid bitch like one of the Stanly sisters was definintly not an option.

It's not like love or sex was important to me. I didn't need it, I didn't need a mistress, or wife, or campanion, I was fine alone. I had everything- power, success, respect, money. Sure, I liked parties, and social gtherings, but I never cared about anyone I charmed to get something, it was easy for me to lie and dazzle, but I had no feelings for anyone who was suckered into lending me a hand.

So why couldn't people sense that?

I sighed as I climbed into one of my glossy silver convertables, not buckling in, put the hood down, slid on my sun-glasses, turned on the radio as loud as it would go, and-

"Mr. Hellchase!" Laurant yelled, dashing across the grass.

I growled and turned off the car.

"What the Hell is it?" I hissed, glaring at the man.

" Ms. O'Prilot insisted on coming calling tonight at nine." He told me, unfased and used to my hostility.

That was it.

I drove away seething in outrage.

Victoria O'Prilot was the bane of my existence.

She was the daughter of a millionaire who had inherited the money when her parents passed away She was constantly pestering me, always visiting, or calling, or trying to talk me into 'outings'.

_**I was not interested.**_

That woman knew that I wasn't looking for romance.

Yet she was constantly stalking me, wearing those horrible, tacky, slutty dresses that made me want to vomit.

Despite her wealth, she had no education, which might have been okay if she behaved like she had some brains at least. She was constantly going to formal parties and getting drunk on wine, then sleeping with every one of the waiters in a single night. Plus, she had tried a number of times to seduce me.

Talk about feeling nauseated.

* * *

I pulled into my private parking garage, hopped from my car and hurried through the gold laced double doors.

"Good morning, Mr. Hellchase." Tanya smiled, as I walked in, I didn't even look, I was too pissed about the bitch who'd be invading my house that evening.

I jogged to the crowded elevator and pushed the 'floor 57' button were my office was. I checked my watch. My tortourouse duty of hiring a trio of translater would start at eight'o clock, it was seven-forty-four. I'd decided that each session would take, about, uh, five minutes tops. I didn't really need translaters, every one in my council spoke at least three different languages.

I, myself, didn't know anything other than english though.

I had a degree and an education, but I hadn't exactly been the model student, cutting classes, failing test, getting suspended. My teachers swore I'd never be anything more than a drunken loser, living off my parents.

Well, look at me now.

I was a billionaire- I was different kind of intellegence- I was cunning, desightful, brilliant, I had a talent for getting what I wanted. I get hurting people if I had to, and I'd never feel guilty.

I stepped into my office and sat down.

Now my mom and dad were dead, and I was glad.

The door opened, in popped Lauran.

"I have your files, James." she said, batting her eye lashes and pouting her lips. I felt sick.

She wore a V-neck neon pink top that exposed _way_ too much, and a tight black capris. Her red lipstick would be visible on a stop sign. Her blondhair was now bleached and in a too- messy pony tail.

"I suggest you watch how you speak to me, Miss Stanly. Or you might lose something important to you." I growled, snatching the files.

She giggled.

"I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind losing to you, James." she smiled, stepping closer.

"He was talking about your job, you skank!" Jessica hissed from the door way.

I sighed and checked my watch again.

Eight o' clock.

Time to meet my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, good morning!" Emily smiled warmly, flipping a pancake over on the skillet as her huband, Sam, poured orange juice into eight glasses on the red and white table cloth. Seth, my brother-in-law was placing butter and other condements on the huge surface. Mike, in his plaid pajamas, was cracking eggs into a big blue bowl, and whisking them. Angela was setting out plates and silver wear and blushed when her sweetheart, Ben, gave her a good morning kiss.

The enormouse kitchen was filled with cheerfullness and sunshine, despite the lack of luxury.

I smiled and began slicing peaches for a fruit salad, thinking about everything that had happpened in the past six months.

Once I was out of college, I had married Jacob Black and we moved to New York, thirty miles from the city, where we morgaged a house we shared with Jake's cousin Sam, and his wife, Emily. We couldn't afford the huge nine-teenth century farmhouse our selves, so we rounded up Seth, a nine-teen year old still in college, Mike, the head chef at a restraunt called 'Pizazz', Angela, a reading teacher, and Ben who was looking for a job.

The expense was high, and we all struggled, but that was okay. We'd only known each other for five months and were best friends. Everyone helped pay for grocery's and pitched in around the house. We didn't own a whole lot of material items- four cars-three of them old- one TV, one computer, one laptop, two phones, the oven, microwave,toaster, and fridge were the only electronics in the building. The furniture was used, but tasteful, the spacous rooms barren, but homey. We were happy.

But, if I got this job, I'd be able to help alot more. We wouldn't have to budget so much. I'd already decided that, with a salary, for Angela's birthday next month, I'd be able to buy that lilac evening gown for her gift. Plus, Thanksgiving was coming, and holidays were always tough.

I needed this job.

I popped the fruits into the bowl and set it on the table. Emily came over with a platter of pancakes, Mike brought the scramled he'd created and Ben followed , carrying a plate that held a mountain of toast.

As we all sat down I noticed that my wedding ring was feeling a little loose. I squeezed it to tighten it. I had no succsess.

"I'm going into the city tommorow," Angela, the most perceptive person I've ever met, told me, "I can get your ring tightened for you."

"Thanks." I smiled as I bit into to Emily's pancakes, and sighed, probaly some of the best I've ever had.

"Oh, Bella," Sam got my attention as he gulped down his fifth peice of toast, his brown eyes sparkled fondly, "Jacob told me to tell you that he was coming home early to pick you up and take you to restraunt to celebrate your new job. He'll be here at five thirty so be ready."

"But I don't know if I'm going to _get _the job. There are lots of people who want it." I mumbled quietly, staring at my flap jack, my tomach beginning to squirm.

"You'll get it." Angela smiled, sqeezing my hand across the table, as Ben nodded confidently.

I blushed.

"Yeah," Seth grinned, as he shoved his laptop into his backpack, then stuffed his face with more fruit salad, a chunk of pear fell onto the floor after shooting from his dark lips.

Emily flinched as Sam chuckled.

I looked around at the people I loved as brothers and sisters. They had been there to support me when I had found out I couldn't have kids, a hard time for me, but Jacob assured me it didn't change the way he felt. It was them who'd been at my side at the hospital when I'd fallen down the stairs and got a concussion, a broken arm, and a snapped leg three months age.

Yeah, that one hurt.

These guys, along with my amazing husband, were the greatest people I'd ever met.

My life was perfect.

But I still wanted that job.

I checked my watch.

9:58.

My interview was at four, so I was going to spend the day with Emily and Ben, helping them with the garden, house work, and making dinner. With so many people, meals took a while to prepare, but we worked together and it was fun.

Gardening, however was not.

* * *

It was 3:23 and I was freaking out.

It was a forty-five minute drive into New York City, I was supposed to have left ten minutes ago, and I wasn't even dressed. I couldn't find the beautiful blue blouse Jscob had given me as an engagement gift. I'd searched through all the laundry, checked everyone's closets, and dug through the washing machine. Where the heck was that thing?

"Honey, I know how much you wanted to wear that shirt," Emily told me soothingly, "but maybe you should use something else."

So I dressed in my white slacks, and a lilac top, still disapionted about the loss of my favorite garmet.


End file.
